


Longing

by Repression



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repression/pseuds/Repression
Summary: Lena has been busy for weeks due to her new device and doesn't notice Kara's growing sexual frustration because she's so engrossed in her work. Kara surprises her with a meal and well other things...





	1. Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first try at writing smut, so please be lenient. All comments and advice is highly appreciated. Please bear in mind that English is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine.

 

 

 

It had been weeks since Kara had last felt her fiancée come undone against her. That Kara was sexually frustrated was an understatement and the poor aliens that chose this moment to defy her had to bear Kara’s wrath and frustration. Lena had been so busy with the development of her new device that was supposed to detect alien diseases that she didn’t have any time to spare and was in her lab from dusk till dawn. And when she finally came home she was so exhausted that she ate a quick meal Kara had prepared and fell into bed right after.

But most of all, aside of her growing sexual frustration Kara was extremely worried about Lena since she kept overworking herself, often forgot to eat and only had a few hours of sleep at night, which were curtesy of her long days in her lab. Once Lena was immersed in her work she was so focused that she didn’t notice the time pass. This dedication was one of the things that Kara admired so much about her, but made her worry nonetheless although Lena kept telling her that she was indeed fine. So, Kara the diligent fiancée she was wanted to get Lena to relax after one of her long days at work.

It was Friday and her project was coming to an end, which meant that Kara would have Lena to herself for a whole weekend. She wanted to surprise her lover when she came back home, thus she called their favourite Italian place to deliver them a succulent meal and then proceeded to draw her a bath that she would later warm up with her heat vision. When Kara heard Lena’s key turn in the lock she immediately got up and went to greet her. When Lena finally entered she greeted her with a soft “Hi” and a kiss, which made Lena giggle and say “someone’s eager to see me. To which Kara could only reply “you have no idea”.

Kara then proceeded to take Lena’s coat off and usher her to the dining room, which made Lena giggle all the more. “I got your favourite from the little Italian place you love” she then said, which made Lena’s ears immediately perk up. She then said, “Kara Danvers you are my hero”, which always had a certain effect of Kara. She grabbed Kara’s neck and drew her into the deepest kiss they had shared in weeks. She licked Kara’s bottom lip asking for entrance and wasn’t disappointed when Kara granted her access immediately. Their tongues battled for dominance until Lena sucked on Kara’s tongue, which made her whimper and gave Lena the opportunity to take over the kiss. They exchanged languid kisses for a while, when Lena nipped Kara’s top lip, which signalled the end of their make out session.

When Lena looked into Kara’s eyes all she saw was unrestrained desire and lust, which never failed to get her panties a little wet. She then bit her bottom lip in a sultry kind of way that made Kara lose control. And Kara, oh Kara didn’t disappoint. Food forgotten, she caught Lena by the back of her thighs all the while claiming her mouth in an open-mouthed kiss and hoisted her on the kitchen counter. They didn’t stop their languid battle of tongues until Lena needed to breathe and forced her to draw back, which Kara used to place lavish open-mouthed kisses on Lena’s long pale neck and suck on her pulse point, which made Lena moan in pleasure.

Kara’s hands which were placed on Lena’s thighs drifted higher and higher of their own accord and drew a scorching path, which made goose bumps erupt on Lena’s pale uncovered flesh. Damn how much Kara loved those corporate skirts that offered so much access. She then made Lena lay down on the kitchen counter and proceeded to tuck her blouse out of her skirt, which she unbuttoned inch by inch all the while kissing the newly exposed flesh of Lena’s abdomen, until its whole expanse was revealed. Lena’s black lace bra made Kara’s mouth water and ignited a fire deep inside of her. She was always astounded how much she craved and wanted this woman. When Lena noticed that Kara had stopped her ministrations she met her gaze and lead Kara’s head back to her for a languid kiss that made them both moan. When Lena ended the kiss, Kara whimpered at the loss, but didn’t regret it when Lena whispered hotly in her ear “I need you Supergirl”, which made Kara’s resolve crack.

She pushed Lena’s blouse from her shoulders, which she then threw somewhere. She then goes to remove her bra when Lena suddenly stops her and says “You’re wearing far too many clothes”. Kara then eagerly removes her button-down shirt, which makes Lena giggle and say, “so eager to please” until those delicious abs are revealed and Lena can’t do anything but stare at her fiancée’s perfectly defined abdomen. She then hears Kara say, “eyes up soldier” and wants nothing more than to erase the smug look from this beautiful face. Lena then crooks her finger beckoning Kara closer. She unclasps Lena’s bra and wonders how after all this time her cleavage is still able to render her speechless. She claims her mouth once again, while her hands inch ever closer to her prize.

Lena’s agony finally comes to an end when Kara massages her breasts in her firm grasp and proceeds to pinch her nipples between her forefinger and thumb. Lena moans in pleasure and the only words she’s capable of forming is a “please Kara”. Kara’s hands are replaced by her hot mouth and tongue that slowly circle around her nipple, followed by a gentle suckle. Her hands have a mind of their own and start to unbuckle Lena’s belt and remove her skirt. Once the skirt is finally removed Lean starts squirming under Kara’s ministrations and holds her face to her breast with a litany of “please Kara” following in its wake. Kara can’t do anything but comply and cups Lena through her drenched lace panties, which elicits a gasp from both women.

Kara then blows on Lena’s erect nipple, which makes Lena whine and squirm all the more, while she graciously slides her underwear down her pale legs. She then releases her second nipple and gently blows on it, then starts her path down her lover’s body. At this point Lena is beyond aroused and can’t seem to form a coherent sentence anymore. As soon as Kara smells Lena’s abundant arousal she’s reminded of how long she didn’t get to taste the goddess that is sprawled before her. Her brain is now clouded with pure want and she licks up Lena’s slit, which makes Lena’s body arch and cry out in pleasure and Kara say, “always so wet for me baby” with Lena’s breathless “Yes” following right after.

Lena’s hands tug on Kara’s hair and direct her back to her dripping pussy. Kara starts to flick her tongue again, all the while alternating between broad licks and gentle circles around Lena’s clit. Lena’s grip tightens on Kara’s hair, which shows how close she already is from all the previous teasing. Kara’s tongue is relentless in her worship and inches lower, circling her love’s entrance.

A few years ago, Lena would have laughed at anyone that pretended to be able to make her come with their tongue alone, because none of her previous lovers had ever been fond of or really good at it. That is, until she met Kara Danvers who proved her wrong in so many ways. Lena enjoyed sex and all her previous partners were relatively good at it, but nothing compared to Kars’s skills in bed who was able to make every time they were together like it was their first. Although Kara was of shy nature in her everyday life, she often took charge in the bedroom and helped Lena to relinquish control, which none of her previous partners had ever been able to achieve. That they were on the same wavelength and compatible made their trysts even more intense.

Kara then introduced her tongue into Lena and was met with a loud moan of what was presumably her name, but she couldn’t be sure at this point. Lena’s back started to lift of the counter as she tried to match Kara’s ministrations with the movement of her hips. But Kara would have none of it and placed a hand over her heaving chest, which made Lena whine and beg for more. Kara drunk on Lena, started to piston in and out of her, which made her lover cry out in pleasure and say “s-so close Kara, don’t stop”. Of course, Kara didn’t intend to stop and sped up her tongue using her super speed, while she added her thumb to the mix to massage Lena’s clit.

That did it for Lena whose only words were “Oh god, Kara I’m…” then crashed over the edge with a loud cry and all Lena could see was white hot pleasure that threatened to consume her. Kara then gently worked her down from her high and cleaned her up with her tongue, while Lena recovered from one of the strongest orgasms she’d ever had. Lena slowly got her bearings back and drew Kara in for a lazy kiss tasting of her, which made her moan into her lover’s mouth and ready to go again.

Kara’s stomach growled, which symbolized the temporal end of their activity and made both women laugh. Lena said, “maybe we should eat, I’m starving”, to which Kara agreed wholeheartedly.


	2. The bathtub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, but Kara doesn't get her turn yet. You'll have to be a little more patient. I don't know why it turned out to be rather emotional at the end, but it just felt right.

 

As expected, the food had gone cold and that’s where Kara’s heat vision would always come in handy. They ate in silence for a while not knowing what to say, but the air was still thrumming with pent up desire to which Lena’s brazen looks didn’t help one bit, for Kara to keep her composure. Kara knew this look. It was the look that said “I’m gonna eat you alive”. Oh, how she thrived on it and that’s when she felt it.

Lena’s foot ever so lightly caressing her calve under the table, while she pinned her with that intense gaze. Kara could do nothing more than to gulp and felt her arousal increase tenfold. That’s when she felt Lena’s foot retreat and a mischievous look cross her face, to which Kara could only answer “tease”. Lena’s sole reply was “That’s payback for the agony you made me go through”. Kara scoffed and said, “I didn’t see a lot of agony when I made you scream my name”. “Bold are we tonight?” Lena asked. “I’m only stating the obvious”, Kara replied, feeling emboldened by her previous feat.

Lena approached Kara wanting to continue where they left off, but Kara had other plans and gently took Lena’s hand leading her to Lena’s en suite bathroom, where the tub had already been filled and littered with a multitude of candles exuding a wonderful sent. Lena’s heart fluttered at the effort Kara had undergone to take care of her after long weeks of hard work and it made her heart beat for her fiancée all the more. Kara then quickly heated the bath water with her heat vision and urged Lena to take off the robe she had put on after their previous activities.

Lena turned her back to Kara, while slowly letting her robe slip down her naked body until it hit the ground with a soft thud, to which Kara could only stare open mouthed. The only thing passing through her head was, “God, this woman is gonna be the death of me”. Of course, Lena knew what effect this would have on Kara and only looked back at her with a dangerous glint in her eyes and her trademark smirk firmly in place. She then entered the water slowly and graciously and proceeded to lower herself into it, noticing that Kara hadn’t moved one bit and was still staring at her mouth agape, to her great amusement.

“Darling, are you going to join me or do you plan on standing there and stare at me all night?” Lena asked. To which Kara could only nod and snap her mouth shut, while hastily removing her own clothes. To which Lena let out one of her melodic laughs that made Kara blush. She settled into the large tub behind her lover and let out a satisfied sigh when her back finally met her front. Kara then encircled Lena from behind and placed a sweet kiss on her exposed shoulder, which made Lena purr in satisfaction. It felt like an eternity since the last time they had been in such an intimate and relaxed position with each other.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, basking in each other’s soothing embrace. Until Kara untangled herself from Lena to reach the shampoo and start massaging it into her love’s hair, eliciting a pleased hum from Lena. She then rinsed it and began applying the conditioner. Once this was done she rinsed it too, took the body wash and proceeded to wash Lena’s body thoroughly. She started with her shoulders, then slowly moved down to her back and then her arms. She then proceeded with Lena’s soft belly. Where Kara was hard and muscular, Lena was soft and curvaceous.

Kars’s hands inched higher and higher towards Lena’s breasts, which made Lena’s heart pick up and her breathing labour. When she finally attained her goal, Kara slowly caressed the underside of Lena’s breasts with her thumbs, which made her throw her head back against her shoulder. This gave Kara the opportunity to apply kisses from Lena’s pale shoulder up to her neck, while alternating between sweet kisses and gentle bites. “I love you Lena” Kara then breathed into her lover’s ear, which made Lena whimper. She then reached up and cupped Lena’s breasts listening to all the little sounds her soon to be wife was producing.

Lena couldn’t take it anymore. Kara’s ministrations were heavenly, but she needed more, needed to feel her. She grasped Kara’s wrist and tugged it down to where she needed her the most with a whispered “please baby, I need…”. ”What do you need love?” Kara then asks. “I need you i-inside”, Lena replies breathlessly. To which Kara can only comply and starts to circle Lena’s clit with her forefinger. She then moves lower and enters Lena with a single digit and starts to move in and out at an agonizing pace that has Lena groaning. “Kara please” is what convinces her to add a second finger, which has her rewarded with a moaned “Yes”.

But Kara’s pace is far too slow for Lena’s liking, which she tries to match with the movement of her hips. “Faster” Lena demands and Kara accelerates her pace, which causes Lena to cling to the sides of the tub for dear life. Kara then adds a third finger and resumes the nips on her lover’s shoulder and neck and uses her right hand to pinch one of her erect nipples. The added sensations make Lena accelerate the movement of her hips and stutter out “Right there babe, so close”. To which Kara only ups her pace and says, “Come for me zhao” and sucks her earlobe into her mouth. Lena’s walls clench around Kara’s fingers and comes with Kara’s name on her tongue.

She then collapses back into her lover’s body trying to catch her breath. Kara gently pulls out after working her down, which elicits a whimper from Lena and cradles her in her strong arms. When Lena is finally able to open her eyes, she takes Kara’s head into her hands and looks at her with such adoration that it makes Kara nearly want to sob. She tightens her arms around the woman she swore to protect and nuzzles her cheek with her nose. Lena then gently takes Kara’s shin into her hand and leans in for sweet kiss. She lightly bites Kara’s bottom lip, then pulls away and says, “I love you too” with such a broken voice that all Kara wants to do is to rip everyone to shreds who ever made her wonderful mate feel unloved.

Lena notices this change in demeanour, threads her fingers through Kara’s hair and joins their foreheads so that they can breathe each other in. Kara then takes Lena’s hand, kisses her palm and places it right over her heart and whispers the promise she made Lena many months ago “My heart will always belong to you for as long as I’m alive Lena Luthor. I’ll always be with you”. Kara then kisses away the stray tear that left Lena’s eye and heaves her out of the cooling water. She then proceeds to dry Lena with the fluffiest towel she can find, then does the same with herself and takes Lena to bed.

The weeks of hard work have taken a great toll on Lena and she didn’t even notice how tired she was. Kara then spoons Lena and murmurs “Good night Lee”, to which Lena weakly tries to protest and says, “What about you”. To which Kara replies “Sleep, tomorrow is another day”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and reviews are appreciated.


	3. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My place in hell is definitely secured now.

The first rays of the sun were peeking through the blinds of Lena’s bedroom, when the raven-haired woman emerged from her well-deserved slumber. That’s when she noticed something soft and heavenly smelling, tickling her nose. She then opened her eyes, which were obscured by blonde locks and became aware of their close proximity. Indeed, they had moved during the night and it wasn’t Kara that was spooning Lena anymore, but it was Lena’s arms that encased Kara’s warm body, whilst nuzzling her lover’s neck. Lena nestled herself further into Kara, wanting to erase any space between them to soak in the warmth and inhale the smell of the sun itself.

Kara then stirred with a happy sigh and settled herself back into Lena, grinding her ass into her front slowly. It was then that Lena noticed that Kara was having a not so innocent dream, which was likely curtesy of her sexual frustration if the little moans of her name were anything to go by. Slowly an idea formed in Lena’s mind and she started to apply gentle kisses to Kara’s exposed shoulder and back. Her hand however was not so innocently inching towards Kara’s lower regions and when it reached her final destination, she drew her forefinger through her slit. This made Kara’s moans increase in intensity, but didn’t wake her from her deep sleep yet. Lena then redoubled her efforts and started circling Kara’s clit with the tip of her finger, while using her other hand to knead Kara’s breast.

That’s when Kara finally woke up and noticed what was happening. “Lena?”, she asked and tried to turn around, but Lena kept her in place and said, “Stay still”. Kara obeyed and let Lena take over, who accelerated her ministrations and started to place open mouthed kisses on Kara’s neck and sucked intending to leave a mark, knowing that it was impossible, but attempting nonetheless. Her other hand however was otherwise occupied and kept rolling her lover’s nipple between her fingers, which rewarded her with quite whimpers. Kara then started to roll her hips in order for Lena to go lower and finally give her what she’d been waiting for in weeks.

Lena didn’t pay attention to any of it and whispered in her ear “Shh baby girl” to which Kara’s movements faltered and she let out a drawn-out whine. “Please Lee it’s been so long, I need you”, Kara said. “What do you need from me baby”, Lena asked, which made Kara groan in frustration. “I-I need you to fuck me”, Kara hissed, being overwhelmed by all the stimuli that weren’t quite enough to fall over the edge. “Good girl” Lena then said and inserted one, then two fingers into her lover and started thrusting. Each thrust was met by one of Kara’s own movements and followed by loud moans that spurred Lena on all the more. Kara was getting more desperate by the minute and threw her head back, which gave Lena further access to Kara’s graceful neck.

She bit Kara’s shoulder knowing that it wouldn’t pierce her skin and inserted a third finger, then murmured “Let go baby girl” into Kara’s ear, which was enough to open the floodgates and tip her over the edge, chanting Lena’s name. She then pulled out her fingers, making Kara whimper at the loss. Lena gently kissed Kara’s shoulder blade and said, “Good morning” to which Kara could only nod and say, “Good morning indeed”, which made Lena laugh. Kara then turns around in Lena’s arms and kisses her sweetly on the lips, holding her close to her chest. They stay like that for a while basking in each other’s company, before Kara notices Lena’s pupils are delated to the point that they are almost black. Kara then cups Lena’s jaw with her hand and initiates a kiss that quickly turns heated, when Kara’s tongue swipes over Lena’s bottom lip, requesting access. Lena opens her mouth and welcomes Kara’s tongue eagerly, but loses her focus when the hand that was previously caressing her back moves south and possessively grabs her ass, which symbolizes a shift in Kara’s mood.

She flips Lena over and lands on top of her, never breaking their kiss. Lena moans into Kara’s mouth and threads her fingers through her hair, keeping their lips locked until she needs to breathe.  The hand that isn’t holding her up places one of Lena’s legs over her back. She then starts to roll her hips down into Lena’s seeking friction, while applying languid kisses to her neck. Lena meets each of her movements with one of her own. After a while she can’t take the lack of contact anymore and breathes, “I need you inside”. She’s about to enter her, when Lena catches her wrist and says, “No, I want to feel all of you”. Kara’s pupils are blown wide, when she understands the meaning of those words, quickly stands up and goes to retrieve their strap-on. She straps the harness to her waist, to which she attaches the dildo, being sure to apply it in the right angle, so that it gets into contact with her clit.

Lena on her part is always astounded at how thorough and concentrated Kara is, while readying their toys. When she is finally satisfied with her work, she gets back on the bed and begins to crawl her way towards Lena like an animal stalking its pray. Lena is enraptured by this side of Kara, strong and dominant. Lena is now trapped between her two strong arms and forced to lay back against the mattress. The air between them is crackling with the intensity of their lust and it is Kara that lunges forward and pins Lena to the bed, while claiming her lips in a fiery kiss. She then slots their hands together above Lena’s head and attacks Lena’s neck with her teeth. Lena can’t keep from whimpering and starts rubbing herself against Kara’s member.

She then whispers hotly in her ear, “I want to ride you”, and takes advantage of Kara’s surprised state to flip her onto her back. Lena then aligns herself with the dildo and lowers herself down on it, letting out a guttural moan. She then places her hands on Kara’s abdomen to keep her balance and starts bouncing up and down her shaft. Kara emerges out of her trance and starts moving in and out of her, while she’s holding Lena’s hips. The added motion causes Lena to throw her head back and let out a string of unintelligible words. They’re both in perfect sink now, Lena grasping the hands holding her waist and accelerates her pace, while Kara thrusts up into her, meeting every single one of Lena’s downward motions, which causes Lena’s breasts to bounce with each of their movements.

Kara can’t bear the distance between their bodies any longer and pushes herself upwards until she’s fully sat and encircling Lena with her arms. She can now clearly see the perspiration that has been forming on Lena’s skin and claims her mouth in a frenzied kiss. The only thing echoing in the room being their colliding bodies. Kara then separates from Lena’s mouth and starts kissing down her torso until she reaches one of her breasts and starts gently sucking on it, never stopping the movement of her hips. Lena’s breathing quickens and she can’t help to press Kara’s head against her chest to urge her on. Kara then switches breast and gently bites on it, which is rewarded with a series of pleas.

Meanwhile Kara’s hands are wandering down Lena’s back and grasp her ass to guide Lena’s hips that are losing their previous rhythm and getting out of control. With Lena sitting in Kara’s lap it is as if there is no telling where one begins and the other ends. Lena takes Kara’s face in both of her hands and removes Kara’s lips from her breast. She then draws her in for a sweet kiss and it is as if the time around them has stopped, everything is moving in slow motion. Kara turns her head to kiss Lena’s palm, which has Lena’s heart melt and her heart beat out of her chest. She has no idea how she got so lucky, they both don’t, but their bond goes beyond anything they’ve ever experienced before, which makes this moment even more intense.

Lena murmurs, “I am so close darling” to which Kara responds, “Me too”. Lena then proceeds to hide her face in Kara’s neck, but stops her from moving away and says, “I wanna see you come” to which Lena only nods and joins her forehead to Kara’s, while looking deep into her cerulean eyes. A few more thrusts are everything it takes to make Lena’s eyes roll back into her head and make her see stars, while shouting Kara’s name and passing out from the intense pleasure. Kara on her part is not far behind and flies over the edge with a litany of kryptonian swearwords following in its wake.

When both finally come down from their high, Kara slowly extracts herself and throws the harness off the bed. She then cradles a boneless and still unconscious Lena in her arms and covers them with the blanket. When Lena finally joins the land of the living, she blinks her eyes open and says, “I think you’ve ruined me” to which Kara only laughs and says, “The feeling is mutual”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, all comments and reviews are appreciated.


	4. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely satisfied with the end result, but here it is

“Do you think you can get up?” Kara asked a still dazed Lena, trying to conceal her pleased smirk. “Don’t look so smug Danvers, I’m not even close to done with you. But in all honesty, I don’t think I’m ready to move just yet, that’s why you’ll have to move up here.“ Lena said with a sultry voice, knowing exactly what it would do to Kara. When Kara realized what Lena was implying her eyes grew wide and she coughed on air. Lena on her part had a pleased smirk gracing her features and slowly licked her lower lip, which caused Kara to gulp and forced her into motion.

She moved her way up Lena’s body, leaving a trail of arousal in her wake. This made Lena’s eyes darken and grow impatient. When Kara was finally settled and effectively straddling Lena’s face, she gripped the headboard and lowered herself onto her lover’s awaiting mouth. Lena didn’t wait a second, wanting to taste Kara so badly after such a long time had passed. She delved into her wet heat with her tongue and alternated between broad licks and gentle sucks on Kara’s bud. Kara hadn’t realized how much she had missed Lena’s tongue working between her legs, until this very moment.

She let out a succession of low moans and whimpers. She couldn’t get enough of this feeling, so she threaded her fingers through her love’s black velvety hair and tried to pull her face deeper into her, which caused Lena’s nose to bump her clit with every lap of her skilful tongue. Kara didn’t know if she should be ashamed or proud of Lena’s abilities, because she felt herself teetering on the edge already. Kara’s moans were music to Lena’s ears and she wanted nothing more than to give Kara exactly what she wanted, so she inserted her tongue into Kara’s entrance and started thrusting in and out. Kara drunk on pleasure completely lost it after that, as she started rocking her hips, fucking herself on Lena’s tongue and gripping the headboard with such force that it nearly snapped.

Lena on her part was completely overwhelmed, being surrounded by Kara’s strong musky sent. The combination of Kara’s sent and taste were doing things to her, that her own arousal started dripping on the sheets all over again. Lena’s face was completely soaked by Kara’s juices, that were flowing down her face and onto her chest. Soon, she felt Kara’s walls start to spasm around her tongue and her movements getting desperate, then heard her say, “Yes baby, right there, don’t you dare stop!” Lena however did stop, which made Kara whine, but was soon replaced by a loud moan, when she uttered the words that would make Kara finally see stars. “Let go darling”.

She then delved back into Kara’s wet warmth and was rewarded with the clenching of Kara’s walls around her tongue and hot liquid being squirted into her mouth and all over her face. Kara’s orgasm was so intense that her grip tightened and she broke the headboard, while calling Lena’s name to the heavens. Lena tried to ease Kara down from her high by administering gentl licks to her oversensitive pussy. When Kara’s eyes focused once more, she kissed her languidly, so that Kara could taste herself on Lena’s tongue, which rewarded her with a pleased hum.

When Kara finally took in Lena’s state, her eyes widened and she asked, “Oh god was that all me?”, blushing profusely and hiding her face the crook of Lena’s neck. Lena then chuckled and said, “Yes and that was so incredibly hot babe”, while caressing her lover’s back and murmuring and applying gentle kisses to the crown of her head. Lena took Kara’s hand and said, “Let’s go clean up, then we can eat breakfast, or rather brunch”, while looking at the clock. Kara reluctantly got up and followed Lena to the shower. They took turns washing each other and exchanged teasing touches and lingering looks, but neither of them felt ready to go again just yet.

They ate brunch on Lena’s balcony together and even fed each other some fruit, whilst enjoying the beautiful view. In those quiet moments, the emotions between them were palpable and Kara wanted nothing more than to embrace Lena and never let go. She was so beautiful with her windswept hair, her rosy cheeks and her bright green eyes. She looked so carefree and young in those moments, as if she was re-experiencing the youth she never got to have in the Luthor household and it made Kara proud to know that she was partly a reason for this.

Lena noticed her thoughts had wandered and asked, “What are you thinking?” She then tried to deflate, but Lena just quirked her eyebrow and said, “Crinkle”. Kara then finally admitted and said, “I was thinking that you are beautiful and I am the luckiest person on earth” Lena just looked down and blushed, while reciprocating the sentiment. A while later they were seated on Lena’s couch and watching a movie, when Kara broke the silence and hotly whispered in Lena’s ear, “You know, I didn’t get a turn with the strap-on this morning.” Lena not one to back down from a challenge than said, “Do you think you’ve earned it baby girl?”. Kara then stuttered and immediately switched into her submissive persona. “Yes, I’ve been good Lee, please let me ride you”. 

“Very well, go retrieve the strap-on and bring it back here”. When Kara came back Lena made her straddle her legs and started slowly working her up. They removed their clothes until they were both naked, Lena still sitting on the couch and Kara straddling her. Kara was holding Lena’s shoulders, while Lena held her waist and was kissing down her neck, over her collarbones, in between her breasts. She then placed her focus on Kara’s breasts and started kneading one, while she sucked the other’s peak into her hot mouth. Kara was getting impatient and started to rock her hips into Lena’s lap, Lena then warned her by tugging on the nipple with her teeth and pointedly said, “Patience”. Kara then refrained from moving, which made Lena resume her agonizingly slow ministrations. Lena switched breast and started to give it the same treatment. She gave it a broad lick than started sucking on the erect bud, which made Kara whimper and become restless.

She took mercy on Kara and inserted first one, then two fingers into Kara’s tight channel and let Kara move up and down on them. Kara’s breathing picked up and she started letting out little whimpers by every stroke. Lena saw that Kara was getting desperate, pulled out her fingers and asked, “Are you ready baby girl” to which Kara could only nod and say, “Yes, please I’m so ready for you to take me”. Lena then secured the strap-on to her waist and positioned it so that it grazed her clit with every move. She then lined up with Kara’s dripping entrance and slowly entered her, until she was buried deep inside of her to which Kara let out a wanton moan. She then guided Kara’s hips up and down her shaft, eliciting further breathy moans from the blonde in her lap. Lena let Kara take the lead for the moment and observed the different changes her face underwent and the way her breasts bounced up and down as her movements became more desperate.

Kara on her part was feeling lightheaded and felt her pleasure building every time she took Lena’s member. All she needed now was for Lena to move and meet her own thrusts. “Please Lee” Kara begged. “What do you need baby?” “I need you to-oh fuck me”. That’s when Lena started to meet the rhythm of Kars’s hips with her own thrusts. Kara threw her head back and said, “Harder Lee, please” Lena then grabbed Kara’s ass and started thrusting into her hard and slow, which made the dildo graze Kara’s g-spot with every upward stroke. Lena then joined her mouth to one of Kara’s nipples and alternated between hard suctions and nips with her teeth that had Kara chanting her name.

Kara threaded her fingers into Lena’s raven locks to keep her mouth where it was playing with her nipple. Kara was so close now and chanting “Yes” over and over until Lena squeezed her ass and gave a hard thrust upwards while sucking harshly on her breast. Kara came with a blood curling scream as her orgasm hit her full force.

That’s when the door burst open and a worried looking Alex Danvers stormed in, only to see her little sister naked as the day she was born, head thrown back in pleasure, riding Lena Luthor on her couch…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger


	5. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay, but uni has just been crazy lately.

Kara was so high on Lena and focused on her pleasure that she didn’t hear anyone approach until the door smashed against the wall. And as she turned her head around nearly giving herself whiplash, her eyes widened in horror as she finally took in who had actually interrupted them. Standing in the doorway, gun at the ready was none other than her sister, closely followed by her girlfriend who sported a massive grin on her face.

Alex on her part had not yet moved an inch, her jaw still on the floor and her eyes bulging out of their sockets. She couldn’t begin to fathom what she was seeing, of course she knew her innocent baby sister and her fiancée had to indulge in some sort of intimacy, but she never really wanted to dwell on the matter. Having a far conception of it and seeing the incarnation of the sun coming apart at the hands or well at other things directed by the Luthor were two entirely different things. She didn’t even know that Kara had such a submissive streak and was into well…toys to begin with.

When she entered Lena’s luxurious penthouse and heard Kara screaming, she had expected some kind of struggle or fight going on and was ready to give anyone who dared threaten her sister and her love a run for their money. But not even in her wildest dreams did she imagine such a scenario playing out before her eyes. She would have to sterilize those with tequila by the way and maybe just ask J’onn to erase her memory. Yeah that would definitely be more effective.

It was finally Lena that snapped out of their mutual shock first and hastily grabbed something to cover their still joined bodies. Then her low and authoritative CEO voice that left no room for arguments cut through the silence making Kara shiver and hipper aware the compromising position she was still in. “Agent Danvers, would you be so kind and wait outside, giving us some privacy, while we get decent again?” It was as if a bucket of cold water had been emptied over Alex’s head. She quickly turned around, a deep blush adorning her face and started blurting out apologies, while she ushered Maggie out the door and hurriedly closed it behind her.

Once outside Alex closed her eyes and slid down the door until she was seated on the floor, holding her face in her hands, processing what she had just seen. Maggie in the other hand seemed more than amused at her girlfriend’s current predicament and couldn’t help but to snicker. Alex then stuttered out, “I-I never imagined that-that…”

“That what? Your sister has ground-breaking sex with her incredibly hot fiancée?”

“Maggie! Not helping…” Alex then said in outrage.

“I wonder how we didn’t manage to walk in on them before to be honest, since they have been going at it like rabbits. It seems little Danvers doesn’t only have super stamina in battle”. Alex’s reaction was just hilarious, as she covered her ears with her hands and whined “I never wanted to know that and now I will never be able to get what I just saw out of my head.”

“You have to admit, it was pretty hot though. I never thought your sister had in her” Alex didn’t bother to react and just tried to will her brain to forget the last 10 minutes of her life.

On the other side of the door the other Danvers sibling wasn’t faring any better. Kara who was still recovering from her blinding orgasm, was still filled by Lena. She placed her forehead against Lena’s and just breathed her in for a moment to calm her racing heart. As the reality of their situation slowly began to seep in, Kara’s eyes widened and she started hyperventilating. “Oh my God, oh my God Lee, tell me this didn’t happen, please tell me my sister didn’t just walk in on us. I will never be able to look her in the eyes again”

“I am sorry darling, but as much as I wish she hadn’t interrupted us in the midst of your orgasm and my impending one, it wasn’t just a trick of your mind.” That’s when Kara noticed Lena was still sheathed inside of her and that Alex’s sudden arrival had ruined her love’s release. Kara then said, “I’m sorry baby, but I promise I’ll make it up to you” with a suggestive glint in her eyes as She started to scratch the nape of Lena’s neck, making her purr and leaned down, hovering just a few inches away from Lena’s face. Lena’s brazen response was, “Don’t start what you can’t finish Supergirl” Kara took Lena’s shin in her hand, swiped her thumb over bottom lip, which made Lena open her mouth. “Oh, I intend to finish it” They both leaned in in unison and moaned at the first graze of their tongues, gliding against one another. When they parted for air, Lena’s eyes were glazed over with lust once again and she moved Kara so that she was laying on her back, on the couch. Kara let out a little yelp and instinctively wrapped her legs around Lena’s middle, which allowed the dildo to position itself in a whole different angle. Lena then asked, “Are you sure?” looking towards the door. Kara only nodded, cupped Lena’s well-defined jaw and drew her in for a desperate kiss, which only stocked the fire in Lena’s belly.

Kara’s hands started to travel the expanse of Lena’s back and, caressing every inch of it until hands moved lower to cup her otherworldly looking ass, squeezing it gently. Lena’s expression turned wicked and she started moving her hips back and forth again, which stimulated her painfully sensitive clit. Kara’s arousal having not yet been satiated completely, moaned at the delicious friction it procured her and encouraged Lena to move faster. Lena took one of Kara’s nipples into her mouth, lavishing it with her talented tongue, which had Kara throw her head back and stifle a groan.

Spurred on by Kara’s whispered encouragements Lena sped up her thrusts, which had a light sheen of sweat developing along her back. Lena’s back and knees were starting to ache, but she was determined to finish what she started. So engrossed in making Kara see stars, she hadn’t noticed Kara’s hand inching down her body until her started circling her clit. Lena hips stuttered and she grasped the couch cushions on both sides of Kara’s head, wanting to ground herself before her glorious fall. Kara for her part was on cloud nine, being surrounded by Lena and every thought concerning her previous predicament just vanished from her mind. She tightened her legs around Lena’s waist, which made the dildo graze her front wall with every stroke, which had writhing and moaning under Lena’s ministrations.

“Shhh baby” Lena said, “you don’t want them to hear us, do you?”, which had Kara shiver and bite back another moan. Lena felt herself teeter on the edge when Kara roughly sucked her breast into her mouth and with a few hard thrusts, they both saw stars. Lena biting Kara’s shoulder to keep from crying out, while Kara’s back arched like a bow.

When both had settled down again, Kara received a message from Alex, saying that they would meet at Noonan’s for brunch, laced with various apologies.

Lena also received a message, but from Maggie this time saying, “Way to go little Luthor” to which Kara only blushed and had Lena laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did an okay job. Tell me what you thought.


	6. The talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay guys, but exams have been draining me and took up all of my time. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Enjoy !

After another quick shower, they took Lena’s private elevator and went down to the garage where Lena’s black Maserati was parked. On working days Lena would always have her driver bring her to work, which was far easier and less stressful if she wanted to check her e-mails before she got in the office, especially now that she was running not one, but two multi-billion companies. However, on the weekends she preferred to take her baby out for a spin. Her car was one of her guilty pleasures and had seen quite the action since Kara and she got together. Admittedly, it had taken her some coaxing before Kara agreed to it with a lot of blushing and stuttering, but it had been so worth it at the end, combining both of her guilty pleasures.

She unlocked the door, then opened the passenger door for Kara, to which she received a sweet smile and a “I can’t believe you’re still doing this after all this time”. Lena pecked Kara’s lips and murmured in Kara’s ear “Remember what I once told you? Make your lady smile on the street and scream between the sheets” to which Kara only blushed and ducked her head and had Lena laughing quietly. Lena rounded the car and got in on her side. She then revved the engine and left her parking garage, heading towards downtown national city where Noonan’s was situated. When they hit the road, Lena threaded their fingers together, and kissed the back of Kara’s hand saying, “It’s going to be alright babe, don’t worry”. Kara who was playing different awful scenarios through her head, squeezed Lena’s hand and whined “Nothing is going to be alright Lee, Alex saw us-us…”

“Saw us what? Having sex? Which had Kara flinch slightly. “Kara, Alex is an adult she will get over it eventually. Besides, I highly doubt your sister is innocent in that department” “Ughh, please babe can we talk about something else than my sister being intimate?” Lena only rolled her eyes and said, “How can someone who was murmuring dirty things into my ear and making me beg for my release only hours ago be so prudish?” “Lena..” Kara gasped outraged. “What? It’s the truth. Kara we’re both grown women. Your sister can’t seriously expect us to limit our relationship to watching movies and holding hands.” “I know that she doesn’t, but witnessing it and having a far conception of it are two completely different things”. “Kara sweetheart your sister loves you, she’ll get over it.” “Promise?” Kara said unsure. “I promise” Lena said with a sweet smile gracing her beautiful features, squeezing Kara’s hand in reassurance.

Lena parked her expensive car opposite the café and said, “Here we are.” Kara only closed her eyes and leaned her head back, breathing in and out slowly. “This is going to be so awkward” she said. Lean looked at her with concern shining in her eyes and said, “Kara darling if you feel uncomfortable, we can just reschedule and go back home.” Kara’s heart fluttered at that. She would never get used to the knowledge that they were now living together, which made the whole experience all the more real. She was so infatuated with this woman that would always put Kara’s needs before her own, regardless the circumstances.

Kara sighed audibly and said, “I appreciate your concern Lena, but I have to do this”, channelling her supergirl persona, which Lena always found extremely alluring. Determined Kara always did things to her. “All right, but don’t forget you’re not alone in this” “I love you” said Kara before leaning in and pecking Lena’s lips. Lena quickly reciprocated and said, “I know you do”, her lips quirking up into her trademark smirk. Two can play at that game Kara thought and murmured hotly in her ear, “I’d love you even more splayed out on our sheets, writhing in pleasure and pleading for me to give you what you desperately crave. But we can’t always have what we want can we Miss Luthor?” Lena’s smirk fell, she wasn’t expecting such a bold reply coming from Kara. She’d always loathed when people said her name, because it was always with contempt or disdain, but when Kara said it with such a sultry voice, it had a shiver running down her spine. Lena quickly regained her composure and replied in kind. “Bold looks good on you Miss Danvers, you should wear it more often. I can’t wait for you to do good on your promise.” Now it was Kara’s turn to shudder. Their exchange was laden with so much desire that Kara was afraid that if she didn’t stop now, they would never leave Lena’s car. Well, not until one of them had come, perks of having tainted windows.

Thankfully Kara opened the door and got out of the car, the fresh air doing wonders to her composure. She then opened Lena’s door and offered her, her hand. Lena accepted it gracefully and stepped out of the car in all her CEO glory, heels and all, which had many heads turning, while Kara could only clench her jaw and tighten her hand around Lena’s. She knew she had nothing to fear and that Lena would never hurt her in such a way, because as much as Lena was it for her, the sentiment was mutual. But there was still a little part of her that got jealous every time someone looked at Lena as if she were some object. Lena noticed Kara’s mood shifting, she kissed Kara on the cheek and whispered, “Don’t worry supergirl, I have only eyes for you”, then led them across the street to where Noonan’s was situated.

Kara’s nerves started to pick up again as she opened the door for Lena to enter and swiftly scanned the room for her sister and her girlfriend. Unsurprisingly, she found them seated at their usual table and started heading towards where they were seated, feeling her anxiousness seeping through every sell.

When Alex finally saw them heading towards them, her eyes widened and she started blushing profusely, the images that were still fresh, going through her head. Maggie on her part was grinning like the Cheshire cat and hadn’t stopped teasing Alex the whole time after the incident, which made Alex despair and blush even more if that was even possible. They both sat down in front of the pair, but neither Alex nor Kara dared look into each other’s eyes for more than a second, the memories still too fresh in their minds. The silence was uncomfortable until Maggie decided to cut the tension in well Maggie fashion and said, “How was the ride little Danvers, not too much traffic?” to which Lena had to stifle a laugh. Fortunately, Kara was saved by the waiter who came and asked what they would like to order. Kara rattled down her full order as usual, ordering a bit more for good measure, to get through this.

Once the waiter was gone Kara started tentatively “Alex, I am so sorry for what you saw, but you can’t just barge into our home like that” “I’m sorry Kara, but I heard you scream and I thought you were in danger. You know I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you” “I’m not a child anymore Alex I can take care of myself, besides I told you to take care of my supergirl duties for the weekend” “I-I know I shouldn’t have barged in like that believe me I will never do it again. I saw more than I ever wanted to see” Alex said shuddering at the memory.

“I found it pretty hot to be honest. I didn’t know you had it in you little Danvers” Maggie said smirking at the two sisters who got an even darker shade of red. “You haven’t seen the half of it” Lena then said smugly, which had Maggie’s eyes lighting up with mischief and Alex shrieking, “I already heard and saw more than enough for a lifetime, please stop torturing me” Lena and Maggie shared a laugh and decided to let the sisters be for the moment. They would have plenty of time to tease them during the months to come, but were still able to slide in riding puns here and there during the remainder of the brunch.

When Kara and Lena finally got back in the car, Kara let out a sigh of relief and Lena said, “Well that went well” laughing quietly. Kara then looked at her indignantly and said, “I can’t believe you and Maggie teamed up to see who could provoke the worst blush, you’re terrible Lee” “Come on Kara you can’t deny it was fun to watch you both blush like school kids.” “Yeah well, I hated every second of it” Kara said huffing. “You don’t mean that” Lena then said looking at Kara, pouting. “No, I don’t” Kara then said. “At least we got everything sorted out” “I told you it would be all right love, you shouldn’t doubt me” “You’re so full of yourself, Miss Luthor” “Well I’d prefer if it would be you filling me, but a girl can’t always have what she wants” Lena sighed “Oh I’ll make sure you get exactly what you want, Miss Luthor” Kara said smugly. Lena’s heart rate picked up, which Kara immediately noticed and said breathlessly, “I can’t wait for you to make good on your promise Miss Danvers”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... I don't know if I really pictured it well, but I wanted to post it already. As always, let me know what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my writing or have constructive advice on the content or improvements please let me know. And also let me know if I should continue in the direction I'm heading.


End file.
